


Sports drinks and cheesy nachos

by Anonymous



Series: MCYT/MC streamer drabbles <3 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Violence, Purpled Has Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Purpled cannot look the newbies in the eyes.It is stupid and childish and he should be better than this - is in fact better than this - but he can’t.He can't when they're still kids and he's not, no matter the one-year age gap. He can't when his blood is stained with hundreds and there is no straying from the path he forced himself on.He can't.
Series: MCYT/MC streamer drabbles <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186895
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Sports drinks and cheesy nachos

**Author's Note:**

> WHFIOWHFIW I was on twitter n i saw this new smp and i went "cool!" and checked out some of the streamers in it, went "oh cool they play bedwars" and thought about how SMP Purpled would see them and brain simply went brrr. Hope u enjoy!!!

Purpled cannot look the newbies in the eyes. 

It is stupid and childish and he should be better than this - is in fact better than this - but he  _ can’t _ . 

He watched the junior league solo bedwars matches because he was bored and fuck it, why not? Because he wanted to laugh at their mistakes and feel an ego boost because of how far he climbed and how in comparison to him they are babies just learning to walk. 

(Every stroke of his sword, every match won,  _ he did it all by himself. _ He carved his way through Hypixel with careful strokes and momentous effort and most importantly, he did this alone.)

The first set of matches in the arena he’s seated at ends and he wanders out with the rest of the crowd to grab food for the next set, forking over five bucks for cheesy nachos and a diet coke, when his eyes catch a glimpse of colour on the edge of his vision and his head turns to look without thought. 

It’s a group of four relaxing next to the other foods stall and upon another glance he notices that each of them are the ones who actually showed potential - the ones who will probably be huge in a few years' time. 

They’re.. smiling. And laughing. Not fully out of their gear but enough to be comfortable. There is a spark in their eyes that sends a jolt of electricity down Purpleds spine because he hasn’t seen that spark in so long. 

One of the girls -  _ R4b1es _ , his mind helpfully supplies - hits one of the boys, Dazmars, he thinks, on the shoulder and it reminds him painfully of how he and Hannah used to be. There is ease in their movements that’s long gone from Purpled’s own and the fact they don’t even notice him staring speaks wonders. They’re being sloppy, stupid, and it will cost them in the game. 

They all look like kids. 

( _ They are, _ he thinks,  _ they’re only one to two years younger than you. They’re legally considered minors.  _

_..So are you, you know. If this were a different server you guys would probably all be in school together. Would they be any good at geometry?  _

Purpled shuts that line of thought down without hesitation. _ )  _

Purpled sits with his meal and continues to watch the four because he knows that they’ll be his future competitors some day, the same way he knew in his bones when he would win a match, when he should gapple. 

He’s not too impressed at what he sees. R4b1es hair is up in a ponytail which is good at the very least but it’s too long - too easy to grab. She’s lean but not fast and without the muscle to compensate for her speed it’ll be easy to knock her down. She’s also too hesitant in some areas and too cocky in others, she needs to find a way to balance it out or else she’s going nowhere. She will though, Purpled knows, and he’s interested to see how she goes.

(R4b1es gives the other girl - Napkincutter - some of her fries and the two share an easy smile which makes Purpled heart begin to ache. Why do they seem so painfully young? So free?) 

Dazmars is skilled. He’s fast and solid and not afraid to go in which is great, but he doesn’t know when to hang back. He’ll climb the leaderboards when his movements are refined but his real issue will be getting sponsors. Purpled didn’t hear Dazmars comm get switched to once when he saw the boys match which usually means the player is saying some questionable things that may upset viewers. He’ll need to cut that shit soon.

(Dazmars steals the other boys drink -  _ Aanxiety_,  _ his mind reminds him  __ \- and is immediately dogpiled. Dazmars doesn’t tense up at it once, just swatting hands away like they’re flies. What is it like to not have death and destruction carved into each of your bones? What is it like to feel that safe?)

He looks at the antlers resting on top of Aanxiety’s head and his mind sneers out;  _ it would be so easy to throw him into the void with those things, to wrap his hands around them and  _ **_p u l l_ ** _.  _ It doesn’t occur to him until a few moments later that they’re a thing of beauty that deserve the awed looks the kid is attracting from the people around because hybrids are rare but hybrids with antlers are even rarer. 

(Purpled forces his gaze away when his thoughts stray to how great the antlers will be for marketing - sponsors love exotic things with pretty faces and if were in the kids shoes he would sharpen the tips because there is no armour covering throats and no one would expect to die in such a way. 

He’s tired of thinking like this.)

Napkincutter is frost and ice swindled into one and her hair is too long but she has enough jukes that Purpled doesn’t think she’ll get grabbed as easily as the other girl. No, she needs to work on her pvp and bed defense. She’s fine with not getting hit but she needs to learn how to hit back, how to mark her ground and stay on it. She’s edging towards it though, and within enough games Purpled thinks she’ll get it. 

(Why is she smiling why is she smiling  _ why is she  _ **_smiling-_ ** ) 

The alarm blares and Purpled tumbles back into the present. He discards his wrappers in the trash, stuffing his hands into his pockets and makes his way home for the day. He feels sick.

  
  


On the other server he’s on, he’s a hired killer. On Hypixel he is one too. Is that all he’s good for? Is that who he is?

Nausea climbs way up his throat and he forces it back down. He will not think about this. He will  _ not. _ Everything is fine and peachy and he refuses to be disgusted at his achievements he earned through blood. 

He  _ refuses. _

(Technoblade cried out that he is a person as he brought L’manburg to his knees and Purpled watched underneath the destruction wrought, wondering if this is the road all Bedwars players eventually go through. Can you blame a dog for biting when all it’s done is be awarded for doing so? Can you blame a person for killing when that’s all is wired in their DNA?

Will Astelic, Hannah and GB be there to catch him when he falls? Or will this be another thing he must do alone?)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy!!!!! I kinda wanna make a series of things like this so I would take requests!! also pls don't send this to any of the streamers i talked about in here because if they see this i Will Cry and delete it, esp because i don't know their stance on fanfic so i don't wanna accidentally push any boundaries with them :,) 
> 
> also i chose these four streamers bc i like their twitter convos and their content so y'all should check em out so i won't be the only one pumping out content for them :,)


End file.
